1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive path and a connecter.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In a background art, JP-A-11-297373 discloses a conductive path of a mode of coupling metal plate members in which a bus bar and a terminal metal piece are fixed by using a rivet.